A Truly Messy Triangle
by bnutter
Summary: An OC named Druelyn falls for two boys. Paul from the reservation and Jasper from school. She loves both and doesn't know either of their secrets at first. When she discovers that, she needs to make a decision who she wants to be with. Story will have parts that are triggering for some, so read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Another dreadful day to look forward to. I truly hated going to school in Forks. Growing up with the same faces every day, knowing if anything changes with anyone. It became very boring, very quickly. I couldn't even say that I had many friends; although, I grew up with these people my whole life. I was always an outcast, for as long as I could remember.

My name is Druelyn Donnelly. My mother wasn't from around here. She used to live in Ireland as a child until her parents moved out to the American Midwest somewhere to farm. She never talked about her life at home with her family. My mother changed her first name to Sheila after she moved here to Washington State. She was determined to make a new life for herself, which she managed to do.

My mother lived with a man who had lived here in Forks his whole life. They never got married, but she claimed to be in love with him. That's the first reason why she stayed as long as she did. The second reason was that he knocked her up. This man wouldn't throw her out on the street like she was yesterday's trash. He loved my mother almost as much as she loved him.

Nine months later, my mother gave birth to me. They brought me home two days later from the hospital. My father got to see me that night after he got home from work. Unfortunately, he died a week later in a motorcycle accident. It was his favorite pastime and would drive around the state to find things for my mom. The accident happened on his way back. He had a special necklace that he would have given me for my fifteenth birthday. He also had a small box that contained a ring. They believed he was going to use it to propose to my mom.

Ever since that night, my mother was never the same. Not that I would know what she was like before, but I could only guess how happy she was. She had people bring her food and gifts for me. Everyone who met Mom had liked her when Dad introduced her to parties or in town somewhere. She became a trusted member of the community. As soon as she was ready to find a job, she'd ask neighbors if they would watch me. Mom found a job working as a receptionist for someone in town.

When I finally became old enough to go, I went to school. I kept up with schoolwork and joined in every after-school activity that I could take part in. I tried to be social and hang out with any of the kids who were nice to me. As I got older, people started being less friendly toward me. At first, I didn't understand why. People would stare at me and Mom in public. Mom would look down as if she were ashamed. Not of me, but of something else. When I was about fourteen, I heard two kids who were walking past me talking about something.

All I heard from them were things about my mother. It upset me and made me feel angry. I wanted to fight them for saying these things that couldn't possibly be true. When I talked to Mom about this, she told me some things. She left a lot out, but it was enough to satisfy my need to understand things. At first, I was confused and angry about all of this. That Mom never trusted me enough to let me know sooner. It dawned on me about six months later; she didn't say anything because she knew I wouldn't understand. I don't blame her for keeping it from me.

I thought about all of this on the first day of my senior year. I couldn't possibly understand why I would think of it all today, but I did. Maybe it was because I was thinking of the odd students who showed up here a few years ago and Bella who was new here last year. I always heard people talk about how they thought Edward was the hottest one of the odd family, also known as the Cullen's. No one ever liked them all that well. People viewed them as stuck up or just weird.

I liked them and the fact that they kept to themselves. I would watch them carefully from the corner of my eye. They seemed so fascinating and I couldn't understand why. I couldn't bring myself to walk over and talk to them though; I never had the courage to. I had classes with different members of the family at different times.

They never seemed to pay attention in class, yet when called on, they knew the answer. Especially Edward and Alice. It was odd how they all looked alike, but were still so different. They all had the same pale skin and the same colored eyes. That was all they had in common though. Anytime someone invited them to go to First Beach, they never wanted to go. It was odd.

Bella had invited me either out of pity or because she liked me since I didn't talk very much. I was grateful for that, and she didn't seem very judgemental. I enjoyed going to First Beach because I enjoyed the ocean air. Mom would let me go by myself after I turned ten. Sometimes kids from the reservation would be there playing and their parents would watch us.

I often felt jealous of the kids who had both of their parents and felt sympathetic to those who only had one. Even then I knew I was different than most people. My life seemed boring compared to others. I knew I would experience something great in my life, but I wasn't sure what it would be or when it would happen.

Going to school, I thought about it a lot. What amazing adventures I'd have and what it'd be like. All through the day, I felt like I was being stared at. I shook it off as me being paranoid. I went through the motions of first-day stuff at school then got in my car to drive anywhere but home. Mom was going through one of her rough patches again, this often happened when things were hard. I decided to go to the beach on the reservation.

When I got there, several other teenagers were there. They were from the reservation and they all ran around without a shirt on. Or almost all of them did. There were some females hanging around, watching the guys. I just walked over to my normal spot on the beach. There was a tree that had fallen and washed up on shore that I enjoyed sitting on.

I sat there for a couple of hours before I decided to go home. The whole time I was there, I felt eyes on me again. It was the oddest feeling I've ever had. As I walked back to my car, I looked over to make sure no one was staring at me. For a second I thought someone was, but I could have been mistaken. By the time I looked over, the group of teenagers was sitting around a big fire; they were eating as they'd never had food before.

I shook the feeling off and went home. When I walked into the house, I could smell something weird. It was a mix of alcohol and smoke. I looked around to see if I could find where the smells were coming from. I walked from the front door directly into the kitchen. I saw two empty beer bottles laying on the counter and a pan in the sink with something burnt in it. It looked like Mom was trying to cook. I put dish soap into the pan and ran some warm water over it so it could soak for a while.

I then started searching for Mom, knowing she'd either be in the family room on the couch or in her room. It all depended on how her day went. I followed the smell of alcohol into the living room. It was a rough day for her. I went into the kitchen and made her a salad and a quesadilla with a glass of water. When it was ready, I took it into her on a tray. She was already sitting up on the couch as I walked in.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Not so great. We had a lot going on at the office. It's that time when people are making sure they have everything in order before the snow hits. There were a shit-ton of clients calling and the boss yelling at me to come to take notes for memos. I was doing way too much at once." Mom explained.

"I'm sorry that your day was bad," I said.

"I'm sorry too," Mom said.

She muttered something else under her breath, but I didn't catch what it was. I'm sure it was some snide remark about losing Dad and still having to take care of me. I tried to ignore these days as much as possible. It didn't help to encourage this behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was a blur, but there were strange things happening. The feeling of being watched never subsided and Mom's mood only got worse. It was hard enough to concentrate on what was being taught in class without having extra worries.

I tried to remember all the extra assignments we had in that first week. I would take them to the beach and every time I was there, the teenagers from La Push were there. I noticed one boy in particular, staring at me a lot. Whenever I'd meet his gaze, he'd stare for a moment then look away. When I was sitting alone at lunch at school, one of the boys in the Cullen group would stare at me too. I just wondered if it were a coincidence or if it was what was causing me to feel like I was being watched.

Both boys were attractive in their own way and I really like them both. I knew I could never bring myself to asking either out. Especially since it was a senior year and it wouldn't last long anyway. I would catch myself daydreaming about them or watching them whenever I had the chance. They caught me a few times and smiled back. I'm sure they thought I was weird.

I knew the Cullen boy was adopted. I also knew his name was Jasper Hale, and they adopted his biological twin sister Rosalie into the same family like him. They looked more alike than any of the rest of them did; except for the more muscular guy named Emmett and the pixie-like one named Alice. I don't think there was any actual shared DNA with them though.

Jasper and Paul were both super attractive. Jasper never seemed to hang out with anyone outside of his family. Paul seemed to be with a different girl every couple of weeks or so. They both had the looks, but I couldn't say that they had anything else though. I didn't know either of them well enough to say if they were good guys.

I walked the halls and thought of Paul or sat in class staring at Jasper when I could. I would become lost in thought whenever it came to those two. I would think of what it'd be like to date them or just get to be friends with them. It usually helped me get through my day. It was a good distraction and my imagination was usually ravenous for something to entertain it.

I allowed myself these daydreams and thoughts, especially while I listened to music, just so I could have some happiness in my life. It wasn't much to ask for and it didn't hurt anyone. It gave me something to look forward to on a daily basis. Only if I could force them into reality. That would be much better than imagining it. I write some of the things I think about in a journal. That way I could keep tabs on ideas that may work for future stories.

Luckily no one else knew about these thoughts. At times I thought people knew what I was thinking, like my mother or a few kids at school. I shook that off as paranoia as I did when I thought people were staring at me.

I just wish I could be gutsy enough like when I wrote myself or saw myself in these things I imagined or wrote. I knew better than to actually talk to attractive people. I was the exact opposite of that. I had light brown hair that curled on the bottom half and was straight on the top half. My eyes were blue, but changed to different shades of blue or would occasionally look green or have a bit of brown in them. And my weight was a whole thing on its own. I tried my best to keep it under control, but it often proved to be difficult. It's one reason I never ate lunch at school and often went without eating meals at home for a day or two at a time. I'd still cook meals for Mom, but I'd usually tell her I wasn't hungry enough to eat. She'd then give me some kind of odd look.

"It's not healthy to skip meals, but good for you for wanting to lose weight," she'd say.

"Yeah, I just want to look better." I'd tell her.

She'd always look curious as to if I were doing this for someone. I wasn't doing it for anyone but myself. I wish I could say I was doing it for some boy, but I knew it would not be possible. At least not in the near future. I guess one can dream, right?


	3. Chapter 3

School had finally calmed down after the first two weeks. Everyone settled into their classes and teachers were already becoming tired of the students. The students became tired of school and the work that came with it. Many had already planned one last hoorah before it got much colder.

A bunch of the seniors was going down to First Beach. Angela had invited me to come along with her. I accepted it because Mom's bad mood lasted longer than usual. I needed a way from that for a while. So I needed Angela's invitation and really appreciated it.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why do you always sit by yourself at lunch?" Angela asked as we leaned against another student's vehicle.

I shrugged my shoulders. I knew why I sat alone and I'm sure Angela knew the answer herself.

"I can't say I really have friends. At least none willing to talk to me." I explained.

That's when we heard some of the others yelling for Angela over by the water. She bit her lip trying to decide whether to stay with me so I wasn't alone or go hang out with the others. It was easy for me to be alone. I knew she didn't want to be rude, but she needed people she could talk to without awkwardness.

"You can go hang out with them. I was going to walk along the beach anyway," I said.

"I don't want you to feel left out though," she said.

"It's okay. Being alone doesn't bother me as much as you'd think. Go be with Jessica and others," I said, almost forcing a smile.

She smiled back then, giving a nod as a thank you, then ran off to the others. I walked along the beach alone, which wasn't unusual. I stopped at my favorite spot to look out over the waves. It was nice listening to the waves, drowning everything else out by the ocean.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was tempted to use my iPod and headphones but resisted the temptation. I zoned out completely for a few minutes. Being in a place of total serenity, I never noticed my friends going back to the vehicles to change. The teenagers from the reservation had just made it to the beach at that moment.

I noticed none of this because of my spacing out. It was interrupted sooner than I would have liked because some reservation boys were throwing a football around. It had hit me in the back of the head, purely by accident. I turned to see the ball on the ground by my feet. I picked it up so I could return it to one of the boys. It just so happened to be Paul that came to get it.

The only reason I ever figured out who Paul, or any of the others, was simply because I am like a fly on the wall to everyone. People hardly ever notice me, which usually works out to my advantage. I like not being noticed; it suits me.

"Hey, I've seen you around here a lot, for years now. You're usually alone. Why be with friends now?" Paul asks as he reaches me.

"One of my classmates, Angela, invited me to come along; otherwise, I would have been here alone," I explained.

That's when my eyes met Paul's. At that moment something about him changed. I blushed and smiled shyly, handing him the football back. I wasn't sure what to say and couldn't meet his eyes again.

"Thanks for giving the ball back," Paul said sweetly.

"You're welcome," I said, still blushing.

That's when Angela came to get me. I'm glad she did, I needed saving because I wasn't sure what to do now.

"Nice meeting you. Will I see you here again?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe," I told him, looking up to smile at him.

"I really hope so. I will see you later," Paul said smiling back at me. His smile gave me butterflies.

He ran back to his friends after that. I went with Angela to head toward the vehicles, everyone was freezing and ready to go home. I jumped into the car and sat in silence as the others talked.


	4. Chapter 4

When they dropped me off at home, I was happy as could be. Today was not only a good day because of Paul, but Mom usually baked cupcakes for my birthday. It's September fifteenth, and I was finally eighteen. I hoped Mom wasn't too depressed, but I guess I could get over it if she was.

I walked in through the front door and smelled alcohol. It didn't surprise me because I came home to this smell for a while now. What surprised me the most was the fact that Mom had hit the harder alcohol, like vodka and tequila. This was out of the ordinary for her. I immediately went to the living room to look for her.

Mom had stayed there for the last two weeks. It worried me a lot she hasn't gotten over this yet. Something was bothering her more than normal. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't say anything. She'd close her eyes and shake her head. Today I was determined to find out what exactly was going on.

"Mom?" I asked, not seeing her on the couch.

I went looking in the kitchen next. She wasn't there either so I went upstairs next. Mom's bedroom door was open. I looked around in there for a second to see it was empty. That's when I heard a noise come from the bathroom. I quickly went down the hall.

The door was unlocked, but I had to shove very hard to get the door open. When it finally gave way, Mom was lying on the floor unconscious. I saw the bottle of booze in one hand and pills all over the sink and bathroom floor. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called for help.

I was told that help would be here in a matter of minutes. I stayed in the bathroom with Mom until an ambulance showed up. I got to ride with them to the local hospital. I walked in with them until they went into the ER, where Dr. Carlisle Cullen stopped me. He is the adoptive father of the pale kids at school. He told me I needed to wait in the waiting room until further notice.

I did as he said and it felt like I waited for an eternity for him to come back. I had tried pacing, but that made things worse. I sat, as patiently as possible, in a chair for over an hour while I listened to music to help pass the time and drown out my thoughts.

That's when there was a gentle touch to my shoulder. When I came out of my daze, I noticed Dr. Cullen kneeling in front of me with Jasper next to him. It was a surprise to see Jasper, maybe he was there to pick his dad up after his shift. I looked into Jasper's eyes for a moment and felt weird butterflies like the same ones from earlier with Paul. Then I blushed and remembered Dr. Cullen was there. I took my earbuds out and looked at Dr. Cullen.

"How is she? Will I get to see her soon?" The questions came pouring out I couldn't help but ask. Mom was the only family I had left that I knew of.

"She is doing much better now. She is awake, stable, and was asking for you. Would you like to come to see her now?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I nodded and stood up to follow Dr. Cullen down the hall to my mother's room. Jasper was behind both of us. Dr. Cullen held the door open for me and left us alone to talk. When the door shut, I started crying and looked at Mom. I sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I am so sorry for ruining your day, sweetie." Mom began apologizing.

I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, Mom. I should have been there for you. I don't know how, but I shouldn't have left you," I said through tears.

"It's really okay. I need to tell you why I have been so sad though," Mom said.

I wiped away the tears and looked at her. She was finally telling me what was going on. I knew it was more than just work, but I couldn't guess what else was bothering her.

Mom started telling me about what had really taken place in her life and what had happened with Dad. It was way more complicated than I thought it would be, at least I was getting the whole story now.

Mom told me about what little she remembers of her childhood. How her father was an abusive drunk that used to rape her after she started developing as a young woman. Her mother was emotionally and mentally abusive to her as a child and teenager. Her mother would call her a slur and her father would call her his special girl or other things.

When she left home, she came here with no way of her parents finding her. That's when she met my father. When she was new to town, he was nice to her. He saw her like a princess at first and treated her like royalty. Then after their third date, they had sex for the first time. That's when Mom became pregnant with me.

When she told Dad, he hit her and physically abused her because he was drunk. The next day he apologized and promised it would never happen again. He promised to take care of us and be a good man. Dad had gone back on his word several times after that over the next few months. Then it changed after I was born. Dad promised to make me his special girl. He promised to marry Mom.

After that is when my father was killed. It was his fault, mostly. It came out that he was cheating on Mom for months. He was selling drugs to make some extra money to support us. Dad had been drinking the night he was killed. He bought me the necklace and Mom's ring with his drug money.

"And that's why I waited until now to tell you. I didn't want you to find out when you were younger because you wouldn't have been able to understand," Mom said.

I took it all in. Mom had always been there for me, even though she had her ups and downs, at least she wasn't abusive. She did her best to take care of me. I knew she was shielding me from this for her own reasons. It must have been painful for her to live through all that. It didn't make things any easier to take in, but I believed she was only making what she thought was the right decision.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Mom. I can only imagine how hard things must've been for you," I said, gently holding her hand.

I knew I would have to be there for Mom after she told me this. There was one thing I still didn't understand. I hope I won't regret asking this, but I needed to know.

"Why did you drink so much and almost overdosed, Mom?" I asked.

"Because I was feeling depressed about the anniversary of your father's death, you turn eighteen and going off to college. It was a lot for me to take in." She explained.

I thought for a second. I didn't know what to say. I knew she'd object if I said I wasn't going to college, but she needed me here. How do you say that to a parent?

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm going to rehab after this to get the help I need, I promise," Mom said.

I knew she would make good on her promise, she always did. I hoped it would help her. I couldn't imagine why it wouldn't, but I knew relapses happened with rehab patients sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed at the hospital with Mom for the better part of the weekend. They allowed us to go home late Sunday evening. I helped Mom pack her clothes for rehab after we got home, then drew her a hot bath to soak in before I cooked a hot meal.

Mom had finished with her bath just as I pulled a casserole out of the oven along with some roasted asparagus. I got two glasses of water for us. I didn't want to tempt mom with wine for this meal. I certainly felt like drinking after what happened, but I pushed the thought out of my head.

"I hope you like it, Mom," I said as I put a plate full of food in front of her.

"It looks and smells delicious. I'm so hungry, I could probably eat a cow right now." She laughed with the biggest smile I'd seen since I was ten.

I smiled back and dug into the food with her. After we both had second helpings of dinner, I turned Mom's electric blanket on for her. I did a quick check to make sure there were no temptations before she came up for bed. After I made sure everything was fine, I got her into bed.

I then went downstairs to clean up the kitchen. I put the leftovers into containers and cleaned up the kitchen. Finally done, I went to get a shower, really wanting a bath but deciding against it. I didn't want to be in there for too long in case Mom needed something.

I went back downstairs with a book to read, thankful that I didn't have any homework to do. I stayed up reading and checking on Mom the whole night, not sleeping for worrying about her.

Early Monday morning I drove her to rehab, knowing she'd be there for a while, she took clothes with her. I dropped her off and gave her a hug and kiss before I went to school in the car.

All morning I had such a hard time trying to focus. I was so tired that I nearly passed out three different times in class and twice in the hallway. On my way to lunch, I had headphones on, listening to my favorite songs on my playlist. When I entered the cafeteria, everything seemed different, but I wasn't sure how.

Everything seemed quieter than usual and people were staring at me. This was new and I didn't like it. It was weird and made me uncomfortable. The only person I really looked at was Angela. She gave me a sympathetic look, unlike most others.

I sat down by myself, my playlist stayed on allowing me to become very lost in my thoughts. Suddenly Angela was at my table. It surprised me, but I tried not to let it show.

"Hey, Angela. How was the rest of your weekend?" I asked, taking my headphones off

"Hey, Druelyn. My weekend was fine, but I have to wonder if yours was. Is everything okay?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

No one ever asked me how my weekend was. So I didn't know how to answer her. I shrugged.

"It was fine, I guess. It could have been a little better." As I finished my sentence, Jasper walked over to my table.

This caused more people to stare at me. Jasper's expression seemed almost unreadable. I thought I saw a smile, but I wasn't sure. He looked at Angela and then to me.

"Hello, ladies. Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

Angela looked at me. She wasn't about to answer and waited for me too.

"Sure," I said, almost confused by his question.

I thought he came over for Angela. His eyes stayed on me for a moment before he looked at Angela.

"Do you mind if I talk to Druelyn alone for a moment? It is very important, Angela," Jasper said.

"Uh… sure. I will talk to you later, Druelyn," Angela said.

"Before you go, why don't I give you my number?" I asked.

Angela nodded. I quickly wrote my number for her on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She thanked me and walked off after that. Then one of my biggest crushes had my full attention.

"I wanted to talk to you about Friday at the hospital," Jasper said, almost whispering it.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to your mom. I wasn't trying to intrude, but I needed to pick Dad up from work. I know you will probably worry about her while she's gone and perhaps be lonely too." Jasper explained.

"Being alone doesn't bother me as much as people probably think it does. Then again, no one has ever really understood me either. I think that's why I cling to being alone so much." I explained, looking down as I blushed.

Jasper smiled at me. I don't know if that means he likes me or he's noticing that I like him. Either way, I think he has a gorgeous smile. It's something he doesn't show off often enough. He usually looks like he's in pain all the time. I always wondered why.

"I'd still like to come and check on you every now and again, if that's okay. Just so I can be at peace," Jasper said.

This was shocking to me and I tried to hide it the best that I could. Before the shock settled in too much, it was suddenly swept away and replaced with a serene feeling. It was odd, but I still liked it.

"Uhh… sure I guess." I stuttered.

Was he really concerned about my well being? No one except my mother ever showed this much concern. It was so new to me and kind of unnerving.

"Why don't you give me your cell phone number? That way if I want to call or text, I can, or if I need directions to your place, I know how to get in touch with you," Jasper said.

The only way I could communicate now was by moving my head. I nodded and wrote my number down again. I handed this copy to Jasper. He smiled at it before stuffing it away in his pants pocket.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jasper asked.

I suddenly remembered how exhausted I was. It settled back in and I honestly didn't know if I would be or not. I decided to lie to Jasper, although it felt awful.

"I'm sure I will be fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," I said.

Which was true, in its own sense. I didn't get any sleep at all last night and hadn't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours. That fact hadn't made itself known yet. Being tired had shown through a few times, but it was hard to tell if anyone noticed.

"Well, if you need anything, you can always talk to me. Okay?" Jasper said.

I nodded yet again. Why did I have such a hard time using my words? Before either of us could say anything else, the bell rang. I wasn't expecting it so I nearly jumped out of my skin. That was embarrassing to have Jasper see.

I got up out of my chair to leave. The second I stood up, I felt very weird. I've never felt like this before. I instantly became very dizzy and felt like I was about to hurl everywhere. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, hoping it would help. I gripped the side of the table in fear of falling over. Every sound went silent. I heard absolutely nothing.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper as alert as ever and trying to tell me something. He held bottled water in his hand. He was offering me a drink. I held out my hand, taking the offer. I usually wouldn't, but I felt like it might help. I took a small sip, setting the water on the table when done. It didn't help; in fact, only making it worse. I closed my eyes again for a moment.

I knew at that moment; I needed help. As I opened my eyes, I looked at Jasper. I was about to ask for his help when everything went black. I saw nothing but a black void. I didn't see or hear anything else. I felt nothing. It was odd. I felt like I was floating in space or something. I couldn't really even tell if I was breathing or not. At some point, I thought I heard someone—a woman—scream my name.

I had no clue how much time passed before I became fully conscious again. I was still only seeing black because I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was afraid to. I didn't know what I was expecting to see, but I was imagining something bad. I opened them anyway. At first, everything was blurry. I blinked a few times to fix my vision. It helped.

I looked around confused. How did I get to the nurse's office? I was too big for one student to move. Who helped me when I wasn't able to communicate it? Why did my back hurt, my arms and lips tingle, head ache, and my breaths shallow? I don't remember falling or tripping. I felt confused by all of this. I was unable to comprehend what happened exactly. Suddenly Jasper came in with his dad.

Why would he be here? Surely not for me.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Carlisle asked.

I thought for a minute. I had to think hard about what happened. Did I pass out? I remember how I felt and trying to talk, but couldn't.

"I remember feeling really dizzy and sick. Then I tried to talk to Jasper before everything went black. How long have I been here in the nurse's office? What happened, because I'm not sure after my vision quit?" I said.

Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other. They both looked concerned at what I said. They looked back at me. Jasper talked first, explaining what he saw.

"Druelyn, you passed out in the lunchroom. I was talking to you from the time you stood up to go to class until you passed out. Do you really not remember?" Jasper asked.

"I remember the bell ringing and smiling at you before I tried to leave. Then, as I said, I started feeling sick and dizzy. I know you tried talking to me. That's why I took the water you handed me. I heard nothing you said. The last thing I remember is trying to ask you for help, but not being able to speak." I explained.

Carlisle and Jasper both looked worried again. Carlisle walked out into the hall with his son. They took a few minutes to talk. In the meantime, I got my phone out of my bag to look at the time. I had almost entirely missed chorus class. I stood up and, again, felt weak.

I reached out for support and I grabbed the table they laid me. That's when Jasper and Carlisle both walked in. Jasper saw my grip on the table. He came over to support me until I was able to stand on my own. Even when I could, he stayed close.

"Don't do something you're not ready for, Druelyn. I'd like to give you a quick check before you leave. It won't be anything invasive, I just want to check your heart rate and breathing." Carlisle explained.

I nodded and sat back down. Jasper stayed by my side the whole time. It was like he was trying to protect me from something. I did not understand what he thought he was protecting me from. It was sweet in a way but almost creepy since we had never had much interaction before.

Carlisle took my pulse and checked my breathing among a few other things he could do while in school. What could he possibly find? Although, it'd be nice if we could find some solution to this. I waited for Carlisle to finish his checkup.

"Have they ever tested you for diabetes? It could be something else entirely, but I can't be too sure," Carlisle said.

"The doctor tested me for it about eight years ago. My old pediatrician thought I might have it because of my weight issues and my bad eating habits. At the time when tested, everything came back negative." I explained.

"Is there something else you can think of that might have caused this?" Carlisle asked.

I thought for a minute. Nothing has really changed much recently. Not until this weekend anyway. Was it possible stress caused this?

"I can't think stress might have brought it on so fast. Unless it's from stress, being tired from not sleeping, and not eating." I told him.

"I'm going to have my son come to check on you every couple of days until your mom gets back. Just to make sure nothing serious happens." Carlisle said.

I smiled at them both.

"Thank you for your help, but I'm sure I will be fine. It's unnecessary to come to check on me so often when you have more important things to do. Thanks again. Goodbye," I said.

As I told them goodbye, I slowly made my way out of the room. I felt embarrassed about passing out at school. Not to mention my crush. I still had a few minutes before the bell rang to get to chorus class.

Before I could walk into class, Jasper stopped me. I blushed red as soon as I saw him. I dropped my gaze to the floor. I looked up at him through my lashes but tried not to look into his beautiful eyes. They'd just pull me in even deeper than I was.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I worried something bad happened. It would really make me feel better to come to check on you. Please?" Jasper pleaded with me.

I nodded without looking at him.

"Good. I will drive you home after school in your car," he said.

"You really don't have to do that. It's too much," I said.

As I spoke, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Crap, why was he so appealing? I had to force myself to look away as I started blushing. Before I looked away from his face completely, I saw him smile at me.

"See you after school," he said, leaving me with a kiss on the cheek as the bell rang.

That's when a girl appeared next to me. It was Alice. She is an adopted sister of Jasper's. I hadn't realized she was in the chorus with me. She smiled at me before speaking.

"Hi, Druelyn! Jasper must really like you to give you a kiss like that," she said teasingly and winked at me.

"I don't know about that, Alice," I said blushing at the thought of the kiss.

"You never know. Anyway, I told the teacher what happened and why you weren't in class. I promised him I'd give you today's assignment," she said as she handed me my work.

"Thank you, Alice. I think we should get to class now," I said.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We walked our separate ways. I had creative writing next. I didn't think any of the Cullen's were in there. I looked around to be sure. I was right. I could be alone here with none of them knowing what I really wrote about.

I sat in class, barely able to pay attention. Once it was over, I had a headache that could kill someone. I walked to my locker to get my stuff I needed to go home. I had forgotten about Jasper wanting to take me home. He wasn't at my car and I got in, not thinking. I started my car and was about to drive away when there was a tap at my window. I saw Jasper smile at me; it caused my heart to melt immediately. I rolled my window down.

"Mind if I drive?" He asked me.

"As I said earlier, it really isn't necessary for you to do so," I said.

He opened the car door then rolled the window up. He looked me in the eyes with this look that was almost begging me to allow him this one time of him doing a favor for me. I don't know what came over me, but I got out and walked around to the passenger side door. It was easy for me to do what Jasper wanted. Maybe it was because he was so confident or for the sake ofI had such a huge crush on him. I couldn't be sure which was truer at the moment. Although I had to ask a question.

"Why are you being so nice to me when the other kids won't be? Except for Angela, that is." I told him.

"Well, there's something that draws me to you. I can't say exactly what it is, but I can tell you are very special." Jasper explained.

"You can't say or won't say?" I asked.

There was a big difference here. If he couldn't say, then I knew this was just an odd thing to happen that wouldn't last. If he won't say, then I knew someone at school put him up to this .

I watched his face as he drove me home. I realized I hadn't been helping him with directions or even said where I lived. So I didn't know how he knew where to go. It didn't matter at the moment.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The truth is, it's both," he said.

Somehow I could feel it, he was telling the truth.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I will explain it another day. Right now I need to get you inside and go home with my family," Jasper said, looking at me and smiling.

I looked out the window to find that we were at my home. How did we get here so fast? Jasper must've had a lead foot or something. I didn't notice that we had even stopped. I grabbed my stuff and got out. Jasper got out and walked me to the front door. I turned to look at him.

"If you're doing this to hurt me, then I'd rather you just not talk to me anymore. I refuse to be heartbroken and miserable when you leave." I explained to him.

He frowned at me. I couldn't tell if it was disappointment or hurt. Maybe a bit of both.

Being disenchanted and broken by something that wasn't real isn't a life I needed. I waited for him to answer. When he didn't, I started unlocking the door to go inside. He stopped me though.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I can promise that. I also promise one day there will be a very good explanation for everything." Jasper explained, very matter-of-factly.

I decided to trust his word on this. I didn't know what to say to him. I just started wondering what he could possibly mean by this. He smiled and kissed my cheek before he walked away. He went home with his family after that. Jasper was picked up by Alice who had followed us to the house. I hadn't noticed her following us. Alice stared at me with a sad and frustrated look. When Jasper went around to the other side of the car, I could have swore I saw Alice stick her tongue out at me and scrunch up her face. I stared before they drove off.


End file.
